


Little Todd

by Salchat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Dolls, Fluff, Gen, Sleep, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: Three sketches from Todd's life as a little Wraithling, in pen.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Oh for the love of Todd!





	Little Todd

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I would dearly love to see an artist's impression of what Todd would have been like as a child or young adult (before maturing and needing to feed on people). Any medium, any context - artist's choice!

Little Todd wanders round his hive home, dragging his human doll, which he takes everywhere.

He plays at feeding and making a scary face, which is an entirely necessary part of the process.

He falls asleep in a corner, inseparable from his little human doll.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Wraith in Big Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137471) by [picturae (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae)




End file.
